


The Power We Hold in Titles

by LSev7n



Series: Stories from the Dragon Age [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hero Worship, Nervousness, One Shot Collection, Romance, Sparring, Swordfighting, Talking, meeting your idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 11:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSev7n/pseuds/LSev7n
Summary: "A Hero can be anyone."Evelyn, the Inquisitor, thought she knew every face in Skyhold. So then, why couldn't she place this silver-haired elf, who happens to be friends with Cullen?Basically, the Inquisitor, after years of worshiping the Hero of Ferelden, actually meets her. And then Cullen and the Hero of Ferelden fight for her.





	The Power We Hold in Titles

Skyhold was a remarkable architectural achievement. Hidden in the heart of the snow-tipped Frostback Mountains, the fortress stood mighty and proud, towering in the horizon as if it was a mountain itself; no, as if it was _ the _embodiment of the Frostback Mountains.

The Keep had been there for hundreds, if not thousands of years. Through harsh winds and harsher storms, sieges that could topple kingdoms, it stood. It was immovable and impenetrable, something undeniably perfect like from a fairy tale.

According to some fairy tales, Skyhold’s name was quite literal, built to bring down and house the Heavens themselves. But as old legends fade, new ones are formed. Legends centered around one woman wandering its timeless halls. One woman who held the hopes of Thedas on her shoulders. The Inquisitor and Herald of Andraste.

After many sleepless nights, Evelyn could finally say - thank the Maker - that she knew the names of everyone living in Skyhold. Well technically, at a minimum, she knew their faces. Mainly because Leliana’s spy network was too vast and elusive to pin down. But at least, she was 99% sure that not even Leliana knew everyone in her network. 

That was why Evelyn was taken aback when she walked into Herald’s Rest and saw a face she didn’t recognize. This woman had beautiful free-flowing silver hair and wore casual clothes like she had been living in Skyhold for months. She suddenly burst out laughing, her blue eyes sparkling like the ocean. And Cullen, of all people, was beside her, laughing as well. Despite herself, Evelyn sharply narrowed her eyes on the woman as she walked forward.

Cullen noticed her first, smirking at her, that special sort of smirk he reserved solely for her. As always, it communicated the promise that he was there for her, whatever and whenever she needed. Her lips curled up subconsciously, matching his smirk with her own. She rolled her tense shoulders to relax them.

“Evelyn, it’s good to see you,” Cullen greeted.

“Hey Cullen!” she cheerfully greeted back. Evelyn turned to look at Cullen’s friend at the same time she did. They locked eyes, loose threads of the woman’s hair partially obscuring one eye. “You’re new to Skyhold, right?” 

“I am,” the silver-haired woman answered, grinning widely at her. From this angle, Evelyn could see the tipped ears barely poking out of the woman’s hair. Grey thin lines surrounded her right eye. They were faint enough that they could have been a trick of the light. Evelyn didn’t know much about elven culture, but the lines didn’t appear to form a pattern or shape of any kind. They, more appeared, like a crude knock-off of Vallaslin.

Cullen’s eyes darted between Evelyn and his friend. Before Evelyn and the woman could continue their conversation, Cullen rose from his seat. He gestured formally towards his friend, like he was introducing the Queen of Ferelden. “May I introduce you to -”

“Neria,” the silver-haired woman smoothly interjected. Her voice was soft and melodic, like gentle rain splashing against a window. 

Cullen narrowed his eyes at Neria, but a half-second later, he resumed his normal stance, resting one hand on the pommel of his blade. _ What are you hiding, Cullen? _

Neria gracefully rose from her seat and deeply bowed. “It is an honor to be in your presence. I have heard a great deal about you, my lady.”

“Oh, no, you really don’t have to bow,” Evelyn said, stepping back and awkwardly scratching the back of her neck. 

Neria straightened her back, an easy smile directed at Evelyn. “You’re the Inquisitor. You deserve respect, my lady.”

“Evelyn is totally fine,” she said, waving her hands in front of Neria. 

“Very well, Evelyn.”

_ She feels so familiar. I’m missing something really obvious. _

“Would you like to join us, Evelyn?” Neria asked.

“No,” Evelyn quickly said. “Or I mean I would love too, but I have something I need to do. So like, I just came to say hi. So, I’ll leave now. Sorry to bother you two.” She began backing up, praying that there wasn’t anyone right behind her.

In unison, both Cullen and Neria nodded in response. They slid back into their seats. The minute they did, Evelyn sharply turned on her heel and scrambled towards the door. She glanced at them. They were waving at her like she was an old friend. She waved back stiffly without moving her arm.. Her other hand tightly clutched the door handle. She pulled open the door a quarter of the way at most, before sliding outside. The door softly clicked closed behind her.

Upon feeling the breeze from the Frostbacks, Evelyn sagged her shoulders. She moved a hand to her chest, letting out a sigh of relief. Being in the Herald’s Rest with Cullen and Neria felt like she was on the outside looking in on a joke. Or worse, she was the target of that joke. She tightly grabbed her shirt. It wrinkled around her hand. _ What am I missing!? _

Evelyn turned left and walked towards Cassandra. She was in her usual spot, hacking and slashing apart some poor dummies. When she noticed Evelyn was behind her, Cassandra sheathed her sword; it screeched as it ran along the metal scabbard. “Yes, my friend?”

“Do you happen to know anything about our new guest?”

“New guest?”

“Silver-haired elf. Friends with Cullen. Pretty,” she added with the tiniest bit of disdain.

“There is only one silver-haired elf I know, but…”

“But what?” 

Cassandra didn’t say anything at first, her teeth running along her bottom lip. She brought her hands together, fingers fidgeting with one another. “It seems we have a most honored guest among us.”

“Wait, who?” Evelyn excitedly shouted, leaning forward.

When Cassandra told her who ‘Neria’ really was, Evelyn flinched back, her eyes as wide as they could go. “No fucking way!”

* * *

Evelyn stomped up the harrowing flight of stairs. Dorian rolled his eyes at her on her way by, but wisely didn’t say anything. _ Of course, Leliana chooses to live on the top of the tower! _Evelyn complained, her feet aching as she approached the last set of stairs. She probably shouldn’t have stepped so hard on the granite. 

Leliana was by her desk, reading over a series of reports. Evelyn found renewed strength upon seeing her. She stormed over, slamming both her hands down on the desk. It rattled, causing some sheets of paper to to fly into the air. Leliana didn’t flinch. She simply lowered her report and glanced at Evelyn, lifting an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Why didn’t you tell me that the freaking Hero of Ferelden is here!? I thought we had something special, Leliana!” 

Leliana stared blankly at Evelyn. “She is?” This is news to me.”

Evelyn blinked, recalling her hands to her side. _ Cassandra couldn’t have been wrong… right? Everything fits… _ Then she saw it. Leliana’s lips subtly twitched. “You’re bluffing,” Evelyn accused.

It seemed Evelyn’s accusation was enough to break Leliana’s carefully crafted mask. Her lips curled upwards, but Leliana quickly pursed them and raised a hand to cover her mouth. But it was already too late. She giggled, her hand lowering and revealing the most adorable grin Evelyn had ever seen from the Spymaster. The Hero of Ferelden and Leliana were finally reunited!

“It seems I’ve taught you a few things from our conversations, no?” Leliana proudly said.

“I think even Cullen could tell you’re bluffing right now.” No offense to her loving boyfriend, but the last time he thought he knew someone was bluffing, he had to sprint back to his room naked.

“I’m insulted,” Leliana scoffed, dramatically placing her hand on her chest and leaning back as if someone stabbed her. “What gave me away?”  
“You’re happy,” Evelyn deadpanned.

“You say that as if it was a bad thing.”

“Well, I mean the only times I’ve seen you this happy is after you killed someone or when you were talking about the Hero of Ferelden.”

Leliana scowled at Evelyn like she was a disappointed mother. Her cheeks were lightly tinted. “I do not -”

A loud laugh rang out from the balcony doorway. Leliana and Evelyn both turned to appraise the new guest. Time slowed down for Evelyn. A figure crept out of the doorway. First their feet, next their torso and finally their face. The Hero of Ferelden stared back at Evelyn. The Hero of Ferelden who Evelyn worshiped since childhood. The Hero of Ferelden who was right in front of her. Actually physically here in flesh and bone. Evelyn totally forgot how to breathe.

The Hero of Ferelden exited the doorway, regal rays from the sun surrounding her entire figure. She glowed, her skin golden, her eyes sparkling like diamonds. The heavenly light enlarged the Hero of Ferelden, causing her to loom over the entire rookery. Her face became shrouded by the light, only allowing Evelyn to see the outline of her body. The Hero of Ferelden walked forward, the intensity of the light dissipating as she got closer to Evelyn. The light, however, obediently followed behind her like it was her shadow. Evelyn wanted to fall to her knees and worship the Hero of Ferelden.

Snap. Evelyn blinked, slowly acquiescing herself back in reality. Leliana’s fingers were eye-level with her. She lowered her hand, Evelyn’s eyes following it. Leliana was smirking like someone who just got the perfect present. “My love, it appears you have broken her,” she dryly remarked.

“No, no, no! I’m fine. I’m fine. H - h - hi,” she lamely said to the Hero of Ferelden.

“Hi!” the Hero of Ferelden replied, the same wide grin from the tavern beaming at Evelyn. “Sorry about earlier, but it was completely Leliana’s fault. She wanted to be there when I introduced myself.” Leliana narrowed her eyes at her lover, but didn’t deny the claim.

Evelyn gawked at Leliana. The Hero of Ferelden was nowhere in her field-of-vision. She felt less light-headed, her vision sharper as if someone just took off her blindfold. _ Leliana is my friend _, Evelyn registered in her mind. She stuck out her lower lip in a pout, stating, “That’s mean!”

“Yes, but I would take nothing back. You reaction was priceless.”

“Forgive Leliana,” the Hero of Ferelden spoke. “I apologize on her behalf.”

“Don’t you dare, Aayilah. Not after dealing with her everyday for months!”

“I thought I was endearing,” Evelyn argued, causing Leliana to snort.

There was a short pause in the conversation, just long enough for Evelyn to remember the Hero of Ferelden in the room. Someone she had totally been ignoring by talking exclusively to Leliana.

Quickly turning towards the Hero of Ferelden, Evelyn was going to say something, but the words completely left her. She furiously scratched the top of her head, searching for what to say. “Um - um - I uh - I uh - So - bu - it’s um.” _ Damnit Evelyn, you’re making a complete fool of yourself! In front of the Hero of Ferelden! I need to impress her! _

Unexpectedly, the Hero of Ferelden walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder. Evelyn jolted up, her eyes widening. The light no longer followed the Hero of Ferelden. Instead, it remained by the balcony entrance, a cone of light stretching into the rookery. 

“Relax,” the Hero of Ferelden calmly said. “It’s ok. Just take a deep breath. I’m not that scary.”

“Bu - bu - but, but you - but you’r - you’re - you’re the Her -”

“Hero of Ferelden, Champion of Redcliffe, Pride of Denerim, Warden-Commander of Ferelden, Arlessa of Amaranthine and Savior of the Fifth Blight,” the Hero of Ferelden interrupted, monotonously repeating the list of titles she had acquired over the years.

“Sorry,” she continued, tilting her head down slightly. “I have a lot of titles Evelyn, but none of them really mean anything. They’re empty words that sound nice on paper, but doesn’t actually tell you anything about me.”

_ Doesn’t tell you anything about me _, the Hero of Ferelden’s words echoed in Evelyn’s mind. She discovered that to be true awhile ago. The Hero of Ferelden was just a fairy-tale story. But Leliana’s wife, she was -

“I’m just a normal person like you or Leliana,” the Hero of Ferelden said.

“Right,” Evelyn whispered under her breath. Normal. That was the perfect way to describe someone who the entire bloody world. But she knew what the Hero of Ferelden was getting at. The light in the doorway started to dim.

“Right,” Evelyn repeated, speaking to Aayilah now. “Sorry… sorry. Right - I mean -” She took a deep breath, her shoulders rising and falling like a wave. “Right, sorry can we start over?”

“Of course,” the Hero of Ferelden cheerfully said. “The name’s Aayilah, pleased to meet you.” She extended her hand out.

Evelyn grasped it, squeezing a bit too tightly. Almost immediately, she retracted her hand. “Evelyn,” she squeaked. “But you knew that, but we were like reintroducing ourselves, so like…”

“It’s fine,” Aayilah said.

“Wait,” a new thought popped into Evelyn’s head, “why Neria?” She clamped both her hands over her mouth. _ How could you betray me, mouth? _“Sorry,” she whispered through her fingers.

Aayilah didn’t appear to hear her. Instead, he blushed and lowered her head. She seemed to be attempting to hide behind her silver bangs. _ It’s cute _, the thought involuntarily entered Evelyn’s head. Leliana must have thought so too as she was grinning at Aayilah. “Sorry about that. Leliana told me you knew my name, so I had to get creative. Neria is actually a name I picked up while I was away.”

_ Away? _Evelyn wanted to ask, but she knew the question was too personal. While she felt like she knew the Hero of Ferelden from all of Leliana’s stories, for Aayilah, they were complete strangers. _ Besides, I should probably leave these two alone _.

“It’s fine,” Evelyn now found herself saying. She pointed her fingers at the stairwell. “I’m uh head out now and leave you two alone. It was nice meeting you Aayilah.” A wave of nostalgia washed over her, causing her head to spin. “But I would love to ta - telk - talk.. talktoyouranothertime?”

Aayilah giggled good-naturedly. “I would like to as well.”

* * *

The next time Evelyn saw the Hero of Ferelden was in Skyhold’s Sparring Grounds, right outside the Herald’s Rest. She was standing beside Cullen, casually watching the new recruits. Cullen yelled out various commands and advice to them. 

On the few days she could afford to take off, Evelyn loved watching Cullen train the troops. Mainly because combat was his natural environment. She knew that he felt a sense of control whenever he was teaching it. Not necessarily because he was better than everyone else, but because it was something he achieved through hard work. As Cullen watched the recruits, there weren’t the haunted storms in his eyes. With everything that has happened in his life, Evelyn was glad there was something - outside of just her - that made him happy.

This time around, it was Aayilah who noticed Evelyn first. She waved her over. Evelyn happily obliged. _ Ok, this is your chance, don’t mess up. Take deep breaths, keep your cool and just remember she’s a person. Sure maybe the most famous person in all of Thedas and my pers - No! _ Evelyn chided herself. _ Cullen is here also. I refuse to give him more ammunition to tease me with! _

“Hey Evelyn!” Aayilah exclaimed. “How’s it going?”

“I’m alright.” Evelyn darted her eyes between Aayilah and Cullen. “You two seem to be getting along well.”

“Cullen _ is _ one of my oldest friends.”

“Oh really? Cullen had a different way of describing it,” Evelyn remarked, pointedly staring at him. A thin red streak ran across Cullen’s cheeks. He refused to meet either Aayilah or Evelyn’s eyes.

“I always considered him a friend. I didn’t have much growing up in the Circle,” Aayilah explained. Evelyn nodded, understanding in a way only a mage could.

Aayilah raised her finger excitedly in the air, a sly smile directed at Cullen. “We should do a 1 on 1. Me vs Cullen. What do you say? Up for it?”

Cullen tilted his head, scratching his jaw. “I would not be opposed, but I am curious what the purpose would be.”

Aayilah shrugged. “It would be a good show? And besides, don’t you want to impress Ms. Trevelyan over here,” she jabbed a thump at Evelyn. Eveyln felt her cheeks grow slightly warm, but that was nothing compared to the deep shade of red on Cullen’s cheeks. It was practically the same color as her hair. She brought a closed hand to her mouth, stifling the giggle forming. She would spare Cullen this one time.

Cullen closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. As he exhaled, his skin returned to normal. “If you insist.” Evelyn was impressed at how neutral he managed to keep his voice. 

“Wait, aren’t you a mage?” Evelyn asked Aayilah.

Aayilah tilted her head to the side, her ear touching her shoulder. “And?”

“I mean,” Evelyn paused, turning her gaze towards her hands. With Aayilah’s wide, unblinking eyes, Evelyn felt as if the Hero of Ferelden was judging her. “It’s just, I don’t know, I thought you wouldn’t be good at sword stuff,” she mumbled. _ Maker strike me down! I just said ‘sword stuff.’ _

“A mage can learn other disciplines,” Aayilah countered, a mysterious twinkle in her eyes. She finally blinked, but the damage was done. Wanting to die, Evelyn just stepped back, letting the two combatants take center stage.

Cullen explained to the recruits what was happening and they quickly filtered out of the ring. As the recruits gathered, they eagerly whispered among themselves. Some were even placing bets on who would win. Most of them favored Cullen, understandably. Evelyn, herself, gnawed on her bottom lip as she almost comically looked back and forth between Cullen and the Hero of Ferelden. 

Aayilah wandered over to the weapons rack. She grabbed various swords, weighing and testing them with light slashes through the air. After a few brief moments, she settled on two longswords. She stepped forwards into the ring. Cullen was waiting for her, brandying his typical sword and shield. 

The buzzing of the recruits drew other residents to the Sparring Grounds. Seemingly all of Skyhold formed a dense crowd around the ring. There were merchants, blacksmiths, mages and even some of her companions slipped in. A tense electrical energy in the air amplified the already boisterous crowd. Incidentally, the sun was directly overhead, showering the two combatants in a veil of gold. In that veil of gold, the two fighters squared up, their bodies tensing. The crowd immediately fell silent, holding their breaths in anticipation. The fight had begun.

Time, for Evelyn, began to freeze again. Her heart began racing. She was about to watch the Hero of Ferelden fight. The Hero of Ferelden! This was a woman who single-handedly slew an Archdemon. She bounced up and down her tiptoes with a lopsided grin on her face. She felt like a child again, tasting ice cream for the first time.

The fight began with the two fighters circling each other, each waiting for the other to commit the first move. Evelyn knew that Cullen preferred a more cerebral fighting style. If Aayilah committed too hard, Cullen would win outright.

Either Aayilah didn’t care or didn’t realize, because she broke the deadlock first. She charged forward and struck her twin swords at Cullen. He stepped back, raising his shield. Metal smashed against metal, ringing in the air. The crowd burst into a high-pitched roar, fists pumping into the sky.

Cullen parried. He slashed at Aayilah’s torso. By the time the blow came, she had already vaulted back. In an instant, Aayilah bent her legs and sprang forward again. She furiously beat into Cullen’s shield, occasionally diverting his attention with slashes to his legs. Cullen’s hands deftly moved, matching blow for blow. But, his feet scrambled back. He neared the edge of the circle.

Aayilah dropped down, sweeping her legs. Cullen’s eyes widened, barely raising his leg in time. Using his imbalance, Aayilah flurried her blades at his side. He caught her blade with the bottom of his. He flicked it aside and thrust forward his shield. It caught her in the mouth, staggering her back.

Cullen went on the offensive. His swings weren’t fast, but they were precise. Each strike was calculated, forcing Aayilah into deeper uncomfortable positions. Her twin swords made for a poor defense.

Changing her defensive maneuvers, Aayilah stood her ground. She flailed her swords in a circular pattern. Cullen increased his blade speed. Each sword began moving faster than the eye could see. The swords never stood in place for long; They repelled off each other and searched for openings.

Cullen shield-bashed, breaking the dance of swords. Aayilah swiftly stepped to the side. She launched into the air, her legs tucked into her body. Cullen ducked into his shield. Aayilah landed on his shield and kicked off it. Her body spun in the air, perfectly landing behind Cullen. She spun around, swords at her side, an extension of her arm. Somehow, Cullen reacted, spinning around. He caught the blades, pushing them aside. The momentum threw Aayilah’s arms back. Her swords trembled. He bent his knees and lunged forward, slashing horizontally. She dodged the only she could, by dropping to the ground. Clouds of dirt scattered from her fall. She laid there for a second, her chest heaving up and down. 

The crowd started cheering for her. “Aayilah, Aayilah, Aayilah,” they screamed as if their words would give her power. Neither combatant seemed to notice the noise, too focused on the fight.

Aayilah swept her legs again. This time it was a success. Her foot caught Cullen’s. He toppled to one side, catching himself with his arm. Aayilah leapt into the air. Cullen stabbed his sword forward. Aayilah step-backed, Cullen’s sword an arm’s length away. Using the space, Cullen lifted himself up. Both fighters seemed willing to take a reprieve. 

Cullen tightened the strap of his shield. He intensified the grip on his sword. He raised his shield, so it covered his torso. His sword was angled at his side, pointing towards the ground. Aayilah shifted into her stance as well, her knees bent, one leg in front of the other. She lifted her swords, one stretching across her chest, the other loosely by her side.

Even as the crowd noises increased, Evelyn didn’t hear any of it. Her world had shrunk down to include only her and the ring. Nothing else mattered. She refused to blink. No second of this fight could be missed. She found herself rapidly clapping her hands together. “Come on, Cullen. Beat her!” she whispered. Almost as if he heard her, Cullen’s eyes found her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Like the beginning of the fight, Aayilah initiated. Rather than a relentless fury, she began her assault by feigning multiple strikes. Cullen bit on them. He had to twist his body at the last second to dodge the real strikes. He stepped back, poking and prodding his blade at her. It seemed as if he were testing her defenses. She slammed his jabs aside and continued her assault. Feign, real, feign, real, real, feign, real. Her movements were completely unpredictable.

An ear-piercing clang. The crowd grew silent. So did the constant clatter of blades. Cullen’s blade had connected with the base of Aayilah’s. His blade was so close to her she couldn’t breathe without getting cut. He flicked his sword upwards. Aayilah’s blade torpedoed through the air. It sank into the ground. The metal of the sword grew duller as if it was dying.

Aayilah didn’t flinch. She moved her free hand towards the hilt of her other blade. She swung it in a massive arc. Slow, but strong. Another blow. Cullen staggered back from her deceptive strength.

But slowly, Cullen regained his composure. He parried her strikes and sent more powerful ones of his own. While Aayilah’s speed with dual swords gave her a decisive advantage over Cullen, in the realm of single swordsmanship, he might be unmatched. He sliced through her defenses like they were made of paper. His shield absorbed her blows and he seemed to transfer that energy to his sword. 

Aayilah ducked the next strike. She kicked out her foot, slamming it into Cullen’s knee. He grunted, knees involuntarily bending. She raised her blade directly overhead. With a triumphant scream, she arched the blade down. But the large windup exposed her. Cullen roared back. He lowered his head, raised his shield and charged forward with the built-up energy in his knees. His shield shattered Aayilah, throwing her into the air. He unstrapped his shield, letting it fly through the air with her. Both Aayilah and the shield came crashing into the earth. Cullen’s shield laid on top of her. He stepped forward and placed his foot onto it, pinning her to the ground. Aayilah strained her neck and flailed her arms in an attempt to lift herself up. When she finally realized Cullen was too strong, Aayilah fell back. She laid perfectly still, outside of her parted mouth breathing in and out. Cullen aimed his sword at her throat. “Yield,” he raspily demanded.

Aayilah’s somber expression morphed into a grin. “I yield,” she conceded, pride in her voice. Cullen moved his sword to the side and stabbed it into the dirt as if it was a monument to his win. He stepped back, grinning at Aayilah. He offered her a hand, which she graciously accepted. Once the two were on their feet, the crowd erupted into cheers and claps.

“Cullen, Cullen, Cullen,” the crowd screamed in unison. 

Evelyn’s own bubble burst, the crowd’s bombastic cries filling her ears like a firework had been set off next to her. She covered her ears out of necessity, but her eyes were completely locked on Cullen. _ You actually did it Cullen. You just beat the Hero of Ferelden! _

Aayilah glanced around the arena, smiling at the crowd. She grabbed Cullen’s arm and raised it high into the air. Cullen shifted in place, but smiled nonetheless. 

Once the two managed to exit their adoring crowd and convince the recruits to return to their training, Cullen and Aayilah walked towards Evelyn. She caught snippets of their conversation.

“I dare say our new recruits will be highly motivated to train now,” Cullen remarked.

“I dare say that it is because they have a fantastic Commander,” Aayilah retorted.

Evelyn ran up to them. Her hands were clutched together by her chest. She stood on her tiptoes. “That was - that was - Maker’s breath, I’ve never seen - like - amazing. You two. Amazing,” Evelyn breathlessly said. She didn’t even care that she was rambling. How could anyone form coherent words after that masterful display?

Cullen and Aayilah laughed at her enthusiasm. “It was a great match,’ Aayilah agreed. She draped her bent arm across Cullen’s shoulder and leaned in his direction. “It seems Cullen took my words seriously.”

“What wor -” Cullen said, before stopping. He closed his eyes and raised his closed hand to his mouth, clearing his throat. “I’m just glad Evelyn enjoyed the show. I best be going now, regardless. Sadly, I have paperwork that won’t file themselves.” Turning towards Evelyn, Cullen said, his voice softening, “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Of course,” Evelyn grinned at the embarrassed Commander. Cullen walked away, waving goodbye at Evelyn and Aayilah.

With Cullen gone, Evelyn realized this was the first time she was officially alone with the Hero of Ferelden. She snaked her hands behind her back, keeping her head low. Her feet refused to stay still, almost as if they were dancing. 

“Do you wanna go walk around in the Courtyard?” Aayilah asked.

Evelyn whipped her head up, staring at Aayilah. “Sure!” she squeaked.

* * *

Despite how cold the Frostback Mountains could be, the Courtyard was filled with colorful life. Flowers happily grew in their pots. The neatly-trimmed grass greeted visitors with its vibrant green. A cool wind blew through the courtyard causing the blades of grass to wave.

Every time she found herself in the Courtyard, Evelyn was enveloped in an aura of serenity. Which was, unfortunately, not present now. The pair had been walking around the edges of the garden for an eternity. Evelyn kept her nose to the ground, occasionally throwing the Hero of Ferelden a glance. Aayilah’s head was tilted up, eyes closed. She seemed content to enjoy the breeze.

_ She’s just a person, remember that _ , Evelyn thought. _ Cullen beat her, so that makes Cullen as legendary as her. And I’m fine around Cullen _ . She contorted her face and shook her head. _ And now I’m just picturing dating the Hero of Ferelden. Leliana can never find out. She’ll actually slit my throat. Aayilah might help her too. _ Her eyes darted to Aayilah. _ Great, now I’m terrified of her. _

“You thought I should have won,” Aayilah said, breaking the silence. It was a light-hearted accusation.

Evelyn took a deep breath to prevent herself from rambling. “I mean you’re a mage and not a warrior and I’m really happy that Cullen won.”

“But the Hero of Ferelden should never lose, right? She’s the valiant hero who cut down hordes of darkspawn by herself.”

“No,” Evelyn hastily said. A pause. “Ye - yes,” she admitted, blushing.

“What is the most epic story you’ve heard about me?”

“That you single-handedly slew an Archdemon.” The answer came off her tongue remarkably fast.

Aayilah came to a halt, lifting her eyebrow inquisitively. “I heard you faced an Archdemon as well. Twice actually.”

“It was more of a corrupted dragon.”

“That’s essentially what an Archdemon is,” Aayilah whimsically stated.

“I feel it’s more impressive since like it’s an Old God.”

Aayilah smiled tightly, her eyes jumping to her side for a second. “Evelyn, the point I’m trying to make is that yes I’ve done impressive things, but so have you. There things that you’ve done that I could only dream of. Stopping a Magister from the dawn of time? Outsmarting and outplaying the Orelesians at their own Game? Practically ending the Mage-Templar War and helping Thedas properly rebuild? It’s impressive.”

Evelyn flinched back, gnawing on her lip. “Um, thank you,” she said, not sure what else she could say. _ Me? The Hero of Ferelden finds me impressive? I don’t feel impressive compared to her _.

“I just want you to keep in mind that the tiles you have: Herald of Andraste and Inquisitor. They’re titles you have earned. There is power in the words alone. Power that inspires Thedas.”

“But you could say the same for you, right? People look up to the Hero of Ferelden.” Evelyn pointed at herself. “I look up to you!”

“It’s different though. Remember earlier how I said my titles don’t tell you anything about me? It’s true to an extent that it’s not for you. What do you think of when you hear ‘Hero of Ferelden or ‘Warden-Commander?’ You think of some sort of mighty warrior, but that’s not really me. Sure I can fight, but I barely touched a blade in the years after the Battle of Denerim. And before the Fifth Blight, I was a student at the Circle, who wanted to be a healer. I’m glad people look up to me, but I’m not glad about the images in their head, if that makes sense.”

Evelyn nodded along, finally grasping at a semblance of what Aayilah was talking about. Aayilah was completely right that the image in Evelyn’s head was the mage warrior who could topple kingdoms with her magic. _ But, maybe that misses the point. Maybe it isn’t about who’s more impressive… _

“Your title Evelyn - Inquisitor and Herald - they speak of a leader. And a leader, I think, is more important than a hero.” Aayilah laughed softly to herself. “Anyway, I’m just saying all this because I’m trying to help you relax around me. I know it’s not easy to start thinking that you’re just as good as someone else, but if you focus on the good things you’ve done, it’ll help. I hope what I said helped put that in perspective.”

Evelyn took a deep breath and slapped her cheeks lightly. “Right,” she said. “We’re both just people. She’s as normal as I am. Ok, ok, I can do it.” For the first time, she actually believed that. She turned towards Aayilah. “I’m going to try my best from now on to not be nervous. No promises, but I’ll try my best.” She paused, her voice growing softer. “Will you be my friend? I find it easier to not be nervous around friends.” At least, with Leliana it worked exceptionally.

“Of course we can be friends. And if it ever gets difficult, just remember me as that one friend who lost Cullen.”

They both broke into laughter. _ I’m laughing alongside Aayilah. We’re both laughing like real people _ , Evelyn realized. _ I think I definitely prefer Aayilah over the Hero of Ferelden. _

When they settled down, Aayilah cheekily grinned at Evelyn. “So was I everything you thought I would be?”

“Well,” Evelyn dryly remarked, “I thought you would be taller.” Aayilah stood at maybe 5’4.’’ She always thought that the Hero of Ferelden would be taller than her, at a minimum her height. Despite Aayilah’s diminutive stature, Evelyn could feel the power and authority as if they stuck to her bones. At times the power could be an addiction. _ I wonder if that’s what people feel around me. _

“A lot of people say that about me. They often forget that I’m only an elf.”

“The most famous elf in history.”

“I could live with that."

**Author's Note:**

> Above Quote is from The Dark Knight Rises.
> 
> This is intended as a sequel to my earlier work, The Hero of Ferelden. I felt this story was a logical extension of that story (even though I technically wrote this story before the other one). But both can also work as standalone pieces.  
Thanks for reading!


End file.
